


Walls of White

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Depression, Gayness, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multi, Schizophrenia, Suicidal Thoughts, Unnatural medical practices, mental breakdowns, tragic background story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if X-Men was just made up by a mentally unstable Charles Xavier? What if everyone's powers were just a figment of his mind? Erik Lehnsherr is a nurse at the facility and takes a shine to Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had it's not complete but I might continue it if people like it enough.

Charles Frances Xavier was put in Wells Mental Correctional Facility at the age of ten. Charles had been there as long as he could remember he was 34 now and he hadn't left the hospital since he was ten. Charles currently sat in his room everything was white and boring to Charles, he wished he could've had at least a little bit of color in his room. Emma Frost, Charles' current nurse, knocked on his door it was around the time for him to be getting up anyways but the voices in his head kept him awake all night. Screams of children being ripped from their mothers, suicidal thoughts of others, Charles rolled his wheelchair over to the door there was a slight creak every time Charles roll over the same floor board, Charles was born with a neuro virus that didn't reactivate till he was 24 that was ten years ago he slowly lost feeling in both legsit started out as a tingling sensation till it was numb all over. Charles was use to the chair by now and he was lucky he didn't need help from a catheter or diaper, sure he needed help taking a bath or brushing his teeth but that was about it. Charles opened the door and Emma stood in front of him, behind her was a tall, lean man. He had grey-blue eyes and a wide toothy grin that made him look kinda like a shark he held a metal clipboard and pen. "Good morning Charles, this is Erik Lehnsherr he's going to be your new assistant nurse." Emma said brightly.

 

 _Charles be good for him you hear me?_ Emma said to Charles her voice swimming in his mind "Yes, I'll be good for him Mrs. Frost." Charles muttered in his british accent he glanced at Erik who as soon as Charles looked at him snatched the floating metal pen from the air. _So you can manipulate metal?_ Charles thought he said in his head but he didn't which Charles did often when he talked to someone with his 'mind'. "Um" Erik glanced at Emma who merely nodded slightly, Charles was looking at him waiting for an answer. Erik smiled widely "Yes I do control metal you're very observant" Erik chuckled his voice was smooth, and slightly rough. "I knew it" Charles said smiling fondly at the man he didn't know what it was but he found he liked this man very easily he seemed so nice. "Well anyways, as you know Charles Mr.Shaw and I are having a baby and Erik here is going to be your new assistant nurse for a few months" she repeated why did she repeat that it wasn't like he forgot in the last two minutes but it didn't matter. Erik walked around Charles' wheelchair and rolled it along out into the hall.

 

"Okay Charles we're going to get some food into you and then you're going to get to know Erik better while I talk to Dr. Stryker about your therapy. Erik I trust you can handle it from here" Emma said as she walked away. Charles looked up at Erik a smile on both of their faces Erik had a sharp jaw line and slight dark chestnut stubble covering it and short slicked back hair to match. "Something the matter Charles?" He asked with a chuckle looking down at Charles. "No nothing's the matter" Charles said blushing and looked away hearing Erik chuckle. They got to the mess hall and he rolled Charles up to the table where Alex, his brother Scott, Sean and Raven sat Charles' sister. Erik put the wheel brakes on and walked away to get what everyone ate toast, eggs and bacon. "Hey you have the new nurse?" Raven squealed "ya he's not so bad why?" Charles asked. Raven had been there before Charles had gotten there but somewhere in Charles' mind he made up the delusion that Raven and him were siblings before they were sent to this place. 

 

"He's such a dreamboat isn't he?" she asked fanning her face a blush upon her cheeks. "Ya I I guess he is" Charles said looking down nervously blushing again. Alex and his brother were fighting throwing food at each other from across the table. Raven gasped "You have a crush on him don't you?!" She exclaimed smiling widely. "Shhhhh not so loud and no I don't I just met him, Sure he's handsome but come on Raven." He said defensively. Erik walked back to the table and smiled setting the tray down in front of Charles "Eat up." Erik said chuckling a bit Charles nodded staring at Erik's eyes they were so beautiful like a stormy sea. "Yes Charles?" Erik asked with a chuckle shaking his head "No I I" Charles was cut off by a high pitched scream "NO I'm not eating that! That doctor is trying to kill me!" Orion yelled she was anorexic and very paranoid that's probably why she liked to turn invisible most the time, Orion had white hair and very odd eyes Charles always found her fascinating mainly her eyes they were like swirling galaxy's. "Orion you have to eat" Azazel a red skinned man said soothingly to her. Azazel had a long tail and he could teleport he was originally from Russia.

 

After that little outburst Erik was talking too the two and Charles was finishing up his food. Erik walked back over and smiled down at Charles "Are you finished?" Erik asked Charles nodded and Erik took the plate away coming back right after he rolled Charles into the sun room, a big room with white walls, white furniture, and only a plastic vase with fake yellow flowers. Erik rolled Charles to the couch and put the brakes down on Charles' chair as he sat himself on the couch. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Charles spotted the chess board in the corner. "So, do you play chess?" Charles asked. That was Charles' favorite game to play a good way to test wits and tatics. "I play a little" Erik answered and grabbed the chess board and set it on the low table in front of Charles. "Your move" Erik said and smiled. So it began Charles moved his pawn out into the battlefield and they went back and forth. While they played Erik told Charles about how he was from Germany and that he spoke German, French, and Spanish, he told him that he was a holocaust survivor and that his mom died in the concentration camps, Erik didn't need Charles to tell him anything he already knew from his file about Charles' past. They only stopped when Charles had to take his pills and go to the bathroom.

 

Charles laid in the darkness in his room he had a lot of fun today they had played 18 games of chess, they had tied before Charles had fallen asleep in his chair. Erik had put him to bed as he told Charles they would continue the game after Charles appointment with Stryker something painful no doubt like electroshock therapy or water therapy. Erik was very nice and kind to him and he made up a story about his powers just to apease Charles' mental state . But of course Charles didn't know that he lied about how he escaped the camps and that he used his metal powers to do it, Erik's story had made Charles cry when he heard s _hhhh don't cry it was along time ago Charles Erik said as he placed a big, warm, calloused hand on Charles' hand and his other wiped at the tears streaming down his cheeks. Charles' bright azure eyes staring back at him._  Charles smiled brightly and closed his eyes he really enjoyed Erik's company a lot maybe they could be friends Charles would like that and he already knew his body liked Erik he was glad when that part of him still worked. Charles slipped his hand into his trousers and rubbed his hand up and down his hard cock pre cum smearing over the shaft and head he moaned quietly into the darkness of the room, with his other hand he probed at his anus pushing past the ring of muscles he's done this before but he couldn't feel it till he hit the bundle of nerves.

 

 _Goodnight sweet dreams Charles_ Erik's voice was so warm and smooth so inviting. Charles shivered gripping the sheets as his hand moved faster he knew he shouldn't be doing this about his nurse no less but it would make it easier to sleep and Erik was like a drug slowly dragging Charles in. Charles squeezed his eyes tighter as fire tingled in his stomach and he held his breath, his heart pounding as he swiped his thumb over his cock's head sending him over the edge. Charles laid there sated his body relaxing. Charles was defiantly going to enjoy Erik's company even more. 


	2. Red Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles goes through therapy with Stryker and Erik isn't too pleased with that. This chapter contains violence and in humane treatments of patients. This chapter is short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't support any of the following mental treatments below.

Last night Erik hadn't made a strong connection like that with anyone since his high school days he had escaped from the concentration camps when he was twelve and he had gone to America. Erik lived with a foster family where he had a chance to go to school. Erik had know for a long time that he liked men and he wasn't ashamed of it sure, he liked girls but he liked men just a little more. Erik also had found out a lot about the other patients like Alex and Scott Summers burned their house down when they were ten for the fun of it, Raven was born in a mental hospital and suffered from depression and Capgras Delusion a disorder where you think everyone is an imposter of people you know, Sean heard screaming voices in his head and claimed a banshee hunted him, and Azazel had a condition called Alien Hand Syndrome where his hand moved by itself like it had a mind of its own to name just a few patients. 

While Erik hung out with Charles he had felt something last night toward Charles he was so sweet and fun to be around and he felt bad for him but he didn't pity him this feeling was something else something like admiration because even if Charles was in a hospital he was overcoming his illness. Erik when he got home last night took a long cold shower and went about his nightly routine, he had a quick dinner of a frozen meatloaf dinner and a single Beer, he then started doing his work out off 123 push ups and then promptly went to bed. Erik got done getting ready for work he checked himself once more in the mirror he had a turtleneck and a brown leather jacket with tan slacks on satisfied with his outfit he left,

Once at the facility he walked in the smell of bleach filled his nose he waved to James Logan one of the guards his brother Victor narrowed his eyes a bit Victor didn't like Erik although Erik didn't know why he assumed Victor was always violent. "Victor" Logan said in a low warning voice. "He'll slip up and when he does it'll be fun to take pretty boy down" Victor muttered "and your wife will kill you for getting fired" Logan said as he shook his head. Logan and his brother were exclusively  recommended by Stryker they were the best he knew and they were also in the army for many years.

Erik passed the two bickering guards and went to the locker rooms he changed into his work clothes which was just white slacks and a white coat and white under shirt complete with shoes and headed to Charles' room with the clip board in hand Emma wasn't here today and he was slightly glad for that he found her kinda annoying. Erik got to Charles' room and opened the door today Charles had electroshock therapy today but Erik didn't know that and even if he did he vaguely knew what it was other then it got answers out of people. Charles was already up and he was in the bathroom when Erik knocked "Come in!" Charles called as he finished up in the bathroom and rolled out greeted by Erik's smiling face "Good morning Charles are you ready for your therapy?" Erik asked as he took ahold of the wheelchair "Yes I might as well get it over and done with" Charles muttered with a sigh. Erik furrowed his brow and looked at Charles with concern he didn't like that tone it worried him he hoped Charles' therapy was helping. 

 

Once outside Stryker's lab area a nurse took Charles from Erik, Erik wanted to wait till the session was over he was genuinely worried. Victor and Logan were stationed outside the lab doors till the nurse took Charles inside it was a safety precaution, inside the lab Charles was strapped to a chair his feet and arms tied down and he had a helmet that had two pads which touched his temples. Stryker paced the area "Now Charles tell me about your childhood" Stryker said "I already told you Raven and I" Charles began but Stryker shoved a piece of wood into Charles' mouth "Now you know that's not true" Stryker said "Throw the switch" He added to the nurse and a sudden surge of electricity went through Charles' body. The pain was unbearable it felt as if someone shoved a burning hot needle into his arm and shoved it all the way up through his vains into the center of his chest, his screams were muffled by the wood.

 

_the room was dark he didn't know what was going on his jaw still hurt from his step father's punch. Caine hovered over the boy he was gross and disgusting his lips which were slimy and wet were on him he tried to pull away from his step brother but couldn't "You're mine"_

The piece of wood was removed the wood tasted dry and it wasn't pleasant. Charles was panting tears streaming down his face his face was flushed and his heart was breathing harder then before this treatment barely ever worked but that's not what reports said and so it was used continually. "Now let's try this again tell me of your childhood" Stryker said "I've already told you Stryker" Charles growled under his breath his arms hurt and he was tingly all over from pain he didn't want to remember what his step brother and step dad did to him no little boy should have gone through that. "Throw the switch" Stryker said shoving the piece of wood back in his mouth.

_No stop get off me don't touch me please Caine. You're mine he repeated over and over as tears slid down the young Charles' face the pain in his ass was unbearable Caine was so big._

Charles clenched the chair his knuckled going white the pain was soon over he spat the wood out and screamed as loud as he could "Stop it! Now" he yelled tears streaming down his face. Erik heard this he didn't know what was going on and quick on his feet he stood and busted through the door he saw Charles in the chair and rage boiled inside him and he looked at Stryker "You! Leave him be what ever you're doing stop" he snarled almost and his fist rose he wanted to punch him so badly for hurting Charles. Erik felt like he needed to protect Charles he didn't deserve to be treating in such a way he wanted to help people and protect them just like he wished someone would have protected him when he was younger but no one did it's what made him who he was today though. Erik's blood was boiling and his jaw clenched he was strung tight like a bow.

 

"Woah bub" Logan warned and as he did Erik lungged at Stryker he was pulled back by Logan and Victor who restrained him. Which took actually a lot of force to pull him off Stryker it was good that Erik didn't land a punch he would have been fired and there was no way in hell that was happening. Logan had long bone claws and Victor's teeth and nails extremely long Animal like. "Let him go" Charles said the electricity shock started to give him tunnel vision as Victor punched Erik "You're coming with us" Victor snarled "Victor" Logan snarled in warning he kept his brother in check and made sure he didn't kill anyone, Victors wife was a therapist and treating him for PTSD, The two brothers drug Erik away as Charles stared freaking out even worse from when he was shocked by the electricity, he pulled at the restraints fighting at them weakly the leather cutting into him. "Erik? Erik? Where are you going?" He slurred as fear swept into him he felt abandoned his heart pounding in his chest he needed Erik to be in the room with him like going through withdrawal. He started to black out the world spinning around him flashes of Charles' past ran through his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some interesting mental illnesses check them out http://youtu.be/7l33pMnQKJQ and cliffhanger


	3. Black Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles has a relapse and he sinks into a moppey sad state Erik is there to help him after he deals with his boss Shaw.

Erik pulled his arms away as soon as Logan and Victor let go Erik glared at them. They were in Shaw's office it was a big office with oak floors, two leather love seats and the walls were lined with bookshelves that contained tons of patients files. "What the fuck kind of place is this Shaw?! Do you know what Stryker does to patients?!" Erik screamed heat rolled off his body in waves if he was allowed he would have beaten Strykers skull in. Erik was gripping the edge of Shaw's desk hard and his knuckles were white. Logan inhaled deeply "Bud calm the fuck down" he muttered pulling a cigar out of his pocket. "Or better yet don't so I can punch you again" Victor said with a vicious grin. "Wife" Logan said the word muffled by his cigar. "Logan don't light that in here it smells like ass" Shaw said ignoring Erik's anger which was very stupid considering the man was about to punch him in the face also. "And what do you want me too do I think it's a perfectly acceptable procedure to use" Shaw said folding his hands in his lap leaning back against the wingback chair.

 

"Get him a different doctor I dont care who it is as long as they don't use procedures like Stryker does because so help me god if you don't I will figure out a way to get him help some where else! We both know damn well you don't make any money off of what type of way you treat him as long as you treat him!" Erik yelled his grip on the desk was tighten Erik glanced his eyes daggers back as Victor said "ooooo watch it doggy, heel" Victor commented as he snapped his teeth together so they clicked. "Victor..." Logan warned shoving his brother back god he could be so stupid always looking for a fight and if he wasn't careful he would get one. Erik balled his fist up ready to swing at Victor when Shaw said "Deal I'll help your uh cripple and get him out of here like you said I don't care how he gets treated as long as I get the credit for treating him, so we do it your way and hey maybe it'll work. Here's Hank McCoy's number call him tomorrow, Now leave" Shaw said and Logan ushered him out letting his arm go as soon as they were in the hall Erik clenched the paper and pocketed it. "Thanks Logan, keep your prick brother away from me" Erik said glaring back at Victor who merely grinned viciously again. "I swear how does Avery put up with you? you're such an asshole sometimes Victor" Logan said smacking him upside the head which prompted Victor to reply back with "I'm loveable" which caused both Logan and Erik who was heading to find Charles to roll their eyes. "Loveable my ass" Erik muttered he just wanted to hit that smug bastard upside the head over and over till he shut up. 

 

Erik had run into the nurse that had taken Charles back to his room "Charles is in his room he won't take his pills, and don't turn on the light." She said and walked past Erik as he ran down the hall. Erik stopped at Charles' door and knocked slowly "Charles may I come in?" Erik asked knocking lightly with his middle knuckle. "No, Leave me alone" Came a sniffly reply from Charles he had been crying, What had happened? "Charles please let me in I'll try to help as much as I can I have a new doctor for you he's better then Stryker" Erik said softly his voice was comforting and soothing. "Fine come in but leave the light off" Charles said still sniffling. Erik opened the door even if it was unlocked he wasn't rude and going to barge in. What Erik saw next made him want to scream with rage and weep in the hall light from the door was Charles laying on the ground in a half ball vomit by his mouth which was probably caused by how upset Charles was by the painful treatment, not to mention the strong scent of urine of course this was natural being electrocuted made this happen and then what was bothering the most was his writs cut open.

 

Erik turned on the light in his panic and scooped Charles up cradling him close to his chest. "We're getting you cleaned up come on Charles" Erik said looking down at Charles' face which was flushed, his eyes were red, puffy, and wet from tears. "Don't touch me let me down" Came the weak try of fighting Erik. "Charles I will not allow you to wallow in your filth." Erik responded as he walked Charles into the bathroom he sat him down on the toilet lid and then rolled up his sleeves as he plugged the tub and filled it with warm water and soap. Erik turned to Charles who was looking away from him and down at his hands he sighed softly Charles just wanted to crawl up and die in a deep dark hole somewhere then maybe he'd be able to get away from his past finally. "Killing yourself will not bring you peace I've been in that train of thought and it doesn't help anything trust me Charles." Erik said grabbing his hand gently squeezing with warm comforting pressure. Erik was right it didn't do anything but make you feel even worse to think that way. "Why do you care so much?!" Charles snapped glaring at him he didn't mean it he was just on edge and he didn't understand. "Because even though we're two different people and going through two different things we're both survivors I belief in you like the way I wished people believed in me" Erik said his hot breath hitting Charles' face. Erik grabbed Charles up in his arms and just held him close snuggling up to him "You're not alone Charles you're not alone" Erik whispered softly stroking his hair hot tears streaming down their faces, Erik was actually starting to make Charles feel a bit better maybe not completely better obviously that takes treatment....proper treatment but he wasn't so upset as he was before in fact Erik was being so sweet and gentle that it was causing poor Charles to relapse back into his imaginary land his mind pulling it defenses back together rebuilding that wall. 

 

Erik cleaned Charles' cuts wrapping them in gauze and then he smiled "You ready to get in the tub now?" Erik asked wiping Charles' face with his thumb as he stood Charles nodded, Erik removed Charles' blue pj pants as Charles let him he got to work on his top. Erik got off Charles' underwear, he ignored the obvious slight erection Charles had with a slight cough both their cheeks burning red. When did that happen? Charles thought as Erik scooped him up careful not to hurt Charles' wrists as he laid Charles down in the warm water Charles looked so beautiful in his naked glory his skin was silky soft, pale, and he had short messy hair. He was beautiful, Erik kneeled down and grabbed a cloth from near by he ran the wash cloth across Charles' chest in soft, slow circles after getting it wet it was so relaxing and Charles closed his eyes exhaling slowly as Erik smiled warmly watching Charles' long eyelashes sweep across his cheekbones. How could someone be so beautiful? Erik continued his actions till he got to Charles' hips "Do you mind?" Erik asked he didn't want to make Charles uncomfortable but how could he possibly do that? Charles nodded and let him wash around his thighs and his cock which respectively Erik didn't look at. Erik finished washing Charles body using the same long, tender strokes which did nothing for anyone's arousal but they could deal later, Erik washed off Charles face with his thumb and pointer finger. "there much better" Erik whispered.

 

After Charles' bath Erik wrapped him up in a towel drying him off and putting him in clean blue pjs, he scooped Charles up and put him in his bed tucking him in "Wait, Erik can you sleep here please please?" Charles begged his azure eyes were big and watering slightly. "Stop looking at me like that Charles" Erik said but Charles kept it up and Erik sighed not that he was even contemplating saying no just messing with him, Erik moved Charles over a bit as he crawled under the covers Charles laid his head on Erik's chest as Erik moved his arm around Charles' shoulders and his other arm around his waist. Charles felt so safe and secure in Erik's arms he nuzzled him "thank you Erik for the help for caring for getting a new doctor just thank you." Charles said and kissed Erik's stubbly cheek and fell asleep, Erik promised himself that he would keep Charles safe, loved and protected. The twos feelings were growing dramatically and Charles knew who to trust in this hell hole and now Erik just had to wait for tomorrow to start really helping Charles. "You're welcome sweet dreams Charles" Erik whispered grinning ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be two more chapters


	4. Blue Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik joins Charles at Hank's proper humane therapy session bit of a time skip

Charles to say the least was extremely anxious and worried but if Erik was going to be with him he didn't mind that. Erik had woken early he made a scheduled appointment with Hank, the doctor said he could schedule Charles in right away after lunch. "Charles what do you say to a game of chess? Finish the one we never finished were still tied you know." Erik said with a chuckle. Charles smiled brightly and nodded "I'd love that very much Erik" he said and Erik leaned down brushing a stray hair from Charles' forehead. "Alright shall we?" Erik asked opening the door to the hall way and rolling Charles to the day room where he parked Charles and got the chess set, Raven was off to the side playing a quiet tune, Erik sat down across from Charles and their game began. Charles didn't know what it was but he felt like he had known Erik for practically forever, Charles trusted Erik with his life and Erik felt the same with Charles. Erik moved his piece capturing Charles' knight, Erik felt this bond with Charles one best friends felt for one another maybe even more then that. 

 

As Charles and Erik played the game it went by fairly quickly and Erik had won, it was near one and Hank had walked into the day room. "Ah I thought I'd find you here hello Charles I'm hank McCoy would you like to join me in my office?" Hank said pleasantly, Charles nodded and Erik stood taking the brakes off his chair and rolling him out to the hall Hank following right beside. "Erik Lehnsherr we spoke on the phone" Erik said shaking Hank's hand warmly "Pleasure it pleases me that you take such a healthy role in Charles' life it's what he needs right now to stay calm" Hank said, Hank was very intelligent and knowledgeable he seemed to pick up on things right away and he would be the greatest help for Charles.

 

Charles, Erik, and Hank all walked into Hank's office "I'd like it if I stayed in here with him while you do this I just want to make sure he's safe" Erik chimed in squeezing Charles' hand warmly. "That's fine by me but I'd like to ask Charles what he thought." Hank said sitting at the huge oak desk there was a chair I front of it and bay windows that let in plenty of light. "I'd prefer that actually" Charles responded and squeezed Erik's hand back. "Now I'd like it if you'd lay back on the sofa and relax." Hank said and got up "We're going to try hypnotizing you" Hank added as he sat in the chair in front of his desk, there was a couch across from the desk and it was long enough for 4 people. Erik lifted Charles up out of his wheel chair and laid him out on the couch he then sat down at Charles' feet. Hank smiled and began the hypnotism. Hank began by relaxing all of Charles' body and putting him into a deep sleep. 

"Now tell me what do you see?" Hank asked his voice calm and soothing, Charles squeezed his eyes closed "My step-father...no...he hit me...I'm not sure why...why is he hitting me?" Charles asked softly like a frightened 6 year old boy Erik clenched his fist anger boiling inside him, he reached out to touch Erik and Hank shook his head "No don't touch him" Hank whispered "What else do you see?" Hank asked "I'm I'm in my room Cain is there...he touches me...and not in a good way a disgusting, hurtful way...he forces himself on me...no matter what I try to do he doesn't stop..oh god make him stop make him stop please" Charles said his voice held a tone of deep sadness of sobs but his eyes never moved like he was sleep crying or something. "How long did this continue?" Hank asked

 

"Till I I was ten...5 years" Charles said softly "He told me not to tell...he'd hurt me if I tell...keep it secret keep it hidden..." Charles whispered "Okay Charles on the count of three i want you too awake...one...two..three" Hank said Charles opened his eyes he wasn't sure why they were wet and why they stung he sat up he looked at Erik who looked like he was going to murder someone, but Charles felt like a weight had been lifted in about two seconds Erik was on him he grabbed Charles and held him close stroking his hair over and over. "Well Charles we made a break through I'm going to assign you anti-Psychotics for your delusions and a strong anti-depressant" Hank said writing the pills names on a prescription pad "I'd like to see you twice a week and hopefully we'll have more progress in a few days" Hank said smiling brightly at the two Erik was still holding him protectively kissing his head over and over Charles would never know why. 

 

Erik rolled Charles back to his room after the session and a quick meal of beef soup, Charles stared up at Erik "Thank you, Erik for everything" he said softly tears filling up in his eyes he was happy extremely happy. "Stop thanking me Charles I want to help you, you're a good person I can feel it" Erik said hushing him up with a finger to Charles' lips. "Hank will get you the pills you need and pretty soon you'll be out of here before you know it" Erik said Charles looked deeply in Erik's blue grey eyes Erik stared back Charles' bright blue eyes were hypnotizing and warm. Charles closed his eyes and leaned up as Erik leaned down and their lips met. It was a soft gently caress nothing rushed nothing hard, but it felt right like they've done this before like two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. "Erik, That, was amazing" Charles whispered as his eyes opened once again Erik tucked a few strands of Charles' hair behind his ear. "There's more where that came from but not tonight I have to go home and get cleaned up and what not I promise I will not leave you Charles I'm sticking by you till you're cured" he said softly as he crouched down in front of Charles. When you think more about another person's safety before your own that's love, when you worry about another person before you that's love, when you care more about that one person before yourself that's love. Erik didn't realize just how far he'd fallen for Charles in the past few days but he knew something deep down inside him knew they were meant to be together.

 

A few months had past Erik and Charles had been getting closer they had made out several times when Charles wanted it was always on his account never Erik's they had done a few things here and there like hand jobs and oral which Erik had to admit Charles was extremely good at them Erik was always slow and gentle and always checked to see if Charles was alright and Charles always was. Charles had been taking his pills regularly and he had been doing so much better of course with the help of Hank he had told Erik that he thought Charles was ready to leave and that he was going to give the okay in a day or so when Erik had heard the news he was over joyed which brings us to right now. Charles opened the door and was suddenly picked up and embraced tightly Charles chuckled "Erik? You seem rather happy what's going on?" He asked as Erik put him down. "You're being released tomorrow or the next day" Erik exclaimed grinning ear to ear, Charles covered his mouth his eyes watering "Erik? Tell me this isn't a dream" Charles said "No it's not Charles no it's not" Erik said tears in his own eyes he scooped Charles up again and held him close to his body Charles was the one to kiss Erik all tongue and lips.  

 

Charles moaned softly into the kiss he body reacting generously to the news and to the touch on him, his cock growing even harder pressing against Erik's thigh. "Charles are you sure you want to do this?" Erik whispered sitting him down in his wheelchair, "Yes, Yes Erik i'm sure absolutely sure" Charles said and he was he wanted this more then anything he wanted Erik now, Erik scooped Charles up and laid him down on the bed "You're sure?" Erik asked once again he wanted to be careful afraid to make the first move. Charles chuckled and shook his head "Erik stop asking that I'll tell you when i'm uncomfortable" Charles whispered before kissing him again just as deep his tongue swirling around in the older man's mouth. Erik took his time taking off Charles' clothes kissing each and every piece of skin that was shown, he kissed a path to Charles' throbbing cock and then looked up at Charles' face he looked like he was in pure bliss his eyes shut, his rosy red lips parted his breath coming out in puffs, simply beautiful.

 

"Erik please" Charles begged his voice a bit strained and Erik chuckled his hot breath hitting Charles' cock before he engulfed it with his mouth, licking up and down the sides of Charles' cock Charles moaned gripping the sheets squeezing his eyes shut. Erik bobbed his head up and down in a slow paced motion enjoying the sounds he pulled from Charles who was moaning under him, Erik's own throbbing cock restrained against his pants. Erik pulled off with a pop and then crawled up Charles' body kissing him slowly he got up quickly and came back with the shampoo the only thing close to lube Charles had. "Are you sure absolutely sure?" Erik asked "Erik if you don't make love to me right this minute I swear I will never let you touch me again" Charles threatened the way he said it you could tell he wasn't serious but Erik complied all the same. Charles waited as Erik dipped his fingers in the shampoo and he slid one digit into Charles, who in turn inhaled sharply only because he saw Erik do it otherwise he didn't feel it, Erik worked Charles open and for good measure rubbed his middle finger against Charles' prostate, Charles gasped his mouth hanging open and he then licked his lips good it felt so good his cock jumped and Erik smirked.

 

"Alright I think you're ready" Erik whispered and pulled the digits out and he crawled back on top of Charles "Ready?" Erik asked but he was cut off by Charles' lips on him and his hand on Erik's cock guiding it to his waiting entrance. Erik smirked into the kiss slowly sliding into Charles' past the tight ring on muscles which caused Erik to groan and shut his eyes the warmth and tightness of Charles sent shivers straight to his cock, Erik went as slow as he could which was fucking hard as hell and Charles urged Erik on with soft words of encouragement of words like faster, deeper. Erik all but complied he went faster and deeper hitting Charles' prostate over and over, Charles gripped on to Erik he was so close just like Erik, they were panting hard and Charles took Erik's hand that wasn't holding them up and put it on his cock, Erik understood and began stroking Charles with the rhythm of his thrusts. It wasn't long before Charles came with a strangled groan the warm, sticky liquid falling in ribbons on his stomach, panting loudly. Erik came soon after Charles his eyes squeezed shut moaning lowly he lowered onto Charles and panted smiling warmly "I'll get up and clean you off" Erik muttered and got up he got a towel and wiped Charles clean of cum and sweat and then did the same to him he tossed the towel to the side and got back into bed pulling Charles close to him his arms around Charles' waist, Charles had his arms around Erik's chest.    

 

"I love you" Charles said after a while of comfortable silence he was still wrapped in Erik's strong warm embrace and that's where he wanted to stay because Charles knew Erik wouldn't abandon him, he wouldn't treat him like shit, he would be the perfect gentleman. Erik smiled brightly and chuckled "I love you too Charles I really do" Erik said and kissed Charles' hair holding him closer, Charles listened to the slow rhythm of Erik's heart and breathing as it lulled him to sleep, all Charles ever wanted was a best friend was someone who understood him, someone like Erik his other half his missing piece.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be coming to an end in the next chapter it's been interesting writing this story and thanks for all the support!


	5. Pink Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles finally leaves the mental hospital and lives happily ever after short and sweet

Charles woke early the sun beating down on his face it was a beautiful spring morning and the day he was finally released. Charles sat up and stretched he grinned at the sleeping form beside him, Erik, Erik had been there every step of the way he came into Charles' live like a warm, sunny day that would shine eternally. Charles slung his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched again making a loud yawn. Erik rolled over on his back and sat up he grabbed Charles around the waist and kissed his neck. Charles chuckled. "Well I'm about tired of this place aren't you?" Charles said he was more then ready to get the hell outta the hospital. Erik got out of the bed a put on the scrubs he wore yesterday, blue, he stretched and then got Charles out of bed, he put Charles in tan slacks, a white shirt, and a blue over sweater. "I have new clothes for you at my house" Erik said as Charles grabbed an old picture of Raven and him he would miss her but he would visit her anytime. 

 

Erik rolled Charles into the day room the ever same scent of bleach hit them, Azazel was on the couch watching Orion play with his hair giggling he nuzzled her sweetly and she fell into a fit of goggles, Alex and Scott were playing ping pong but they stopped as Charles rolled past they waved and Charles returned it, And finally Raven she was at the piano playing one of Charles' favorite songs she stood tears running down her face "Good bye Charles" She said crying into his neck he held her close ,Raven I'll be back I promise I'll visit you all the time and we can play together." Charles said giving her a glimmer of hope. "I know you will now get out of here while you still can" Raven teased drying her eyes she kissed his cheek and looked at Erik who was grinning ear to ear "Take care of him will you?" Raven said. Erik smiled "I will Raven, I will" he responded.

 

Charles and Erik got to the front desk and filled out the paper work as they went for the front door a small girl with wavey auburn hair walked in the doors she walked over to Victor and kissed his cheek handing him a lunch box "You forgot this puppy" She said giggling as he turned a light shade of pink "Not an asshole after all Creed?" Erik asked and Victor growled but stopped as soon as Avery Erik only assumed tapped his nose light "Be nice puppy"  She said As Charles and Erik left the building. A relaxing wave rushed over them as they went out the front doors, free finally free of that nightmare so many memories and he had to thank it for bringing him the love of his life he looked over at Erik and smiled a new life with this man new a born. Erik smiled back as two metal balls floated out of his pocket swirling in his hand. 

* * *

Charles woke with a start panting it was around 3 in the morning, the sky was foggy and dark. Charles settled back down just as the figure next to him stirred and slipped a arm around the telepath's waist "mmmm?" The figure muttered tiredly Charles chuckled and turned on his side adjusting his paralyzed legs. "Sorry my love did I wake you?" He asked nuzzling the lean, tall form. "No you dragged me into another one of your dreams again" The man murmured "Yes I'm sorry Erik I try not to do that but sometimes I can't help it my body was just calling out yours, just go back to bed love big day later and we don't want to wake the kids, besides I'm taking care of all this hair like you wanted" Charles chuckled "Also please stop having wet dreams and bringing me into them I hate it when you do that because it makes me feel worried about you're condition and it kills the moment" Erik murmured "Again sorry my friend" Charles said blushing a shade of red, everything had been going so well since Erik came back after DC, sure, it took 4 years but Erik came back and was teaching at the school he was still known as magneto but he was tired of being alone and the brotherhood was no longer. Charles sighed happily and snuggled close to his best friend, old enemy, and lover. "I love you" Charles whispered nuzzling him again. "I love you too" came the sleepy reply which was muffled by the fact Erik's face was pressed into Charles' neck, he was drooling slightly but he didn't care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end I enjoyed everything about this story twist ending and all, not to mention Victor was amazing to write smug ass he's my favorite X-Men character besides Azazel


End file.
